Our Idol Ways
Our Idol Ways is the first season of the anime with the same name created and Directed by Kimochi Hoshimiya, it's inspired by Aikatsu, PriPara and Pretty Rhythm. A Latin American Spanish dub was confirmed on July 2018 It features an arcade game Plot It was another day for Aisukita Pinkugao in Parade Academy, however, not for her manager: Purumu Conuseruvo, who was departing to France that day. Just a little later, Aisukita found an egg which contained a little fairy that could transform into a human! However, Purumu was gone, and it seemed that her Idol Life departed with her. As Aisukita was transferred to Starter Class again and her life broke, she met 2 girls: Melody and Klara, who will acompanny her in a rebooted travesy as the rumors of the Reincarnation of the mysterious Idol Ways Princess start to appear... Characters *'Aisukita Pinkugao:' She's a 14 year old girl who was downgraded to Starter Class, she has a really 'genki' and pesimistic balanced personality. **Brand: Eternal Smile **Type: Amore **Manager: Ai Kokoro *'Melody Hachimitsu: '''A 14 year old who's 100% genki and has a fresh aura, possibly because of her tropical ascendance. **Brand: Seaside Hatch **Type: Happy **Manager: Shiawase Umi *'Klara Asahime: She's a 14 year old who comes from a really poor family, however she's been always fascinated by royalty stories, sho she tries as hard as she can to imperson one. **Brand: Habsburg Dynasty **Type: Chill **Manager: Samui Furisu *Chiri Harune: A 14 year old girl who's the best in class, she might seem serious, however, she is a really social and happy girl, so don't judge her at the first sight! **Brand: Aristochratic Cheer **Type: Lady **Manager: Dia Neganashi *Tsuki Kousuke: She's a 14 year old girl who's really linked to the Japanese Culture, usually dressing in mini-kimonos and wearing Sakura-themed accesories, she's really calm and takes really serious her Idol Activities. **Brand: Love Hana **Type: Cultural **Manager: Sakura Bunsei *Mirai Akaneya: She has 14 years. She's the equivalent of intelligence, however, she's also a perfect disaster organizing girl. Mirai is a fan of city life, specially breakdancing and graffiti art, she has a passion for neon coloured clothes. **Brand: Urban Sweetie **Type: Destiny **Manager: Rose Unmei Supporting * [[Selene Shirabe|'''Selene Shirabe]]: 'A 15-year old girl who's the current Top of the Idol Ways, she's a calm girl who seems to know about the last princess, she's a Destiny-Type Idol whose Brand and manager anre unknown Idol Types * Amore Type= Cute/Lovely, represented by the Heart and the color Pink * Happy Type= Pop, represented by the Balloon and the color Blue * Chill Type= Cool/Sexy, represented by the Diamond and the color Purple * Lady Type= Feminine/Celeb, represented by the Flower and the color Yellow * Cultural Type= Ethnic/Natural, represented by the Peach and the color Aqua Green * Destiny Type= Star/Premium, represented by the Star and the color Silver Coord Ranking # Simple Look: Not too-elaborated dresses, usually school Looks # Look: Dresses with a thematic and Brand available for all Idols # Great Look: Dresses based on a theme specifically designed for a certain Idol Locations 'Parade Academy : The main place where the girls study [[Milky Way Café|'Milky Way Café']]: 'The Café where most Idols hang out, Klara Asahime works here [[Nijiro Shrine|'Nijiro Shrine]]: Tsuki Kousuke's family shrine Episodes Check Our Idol Ways Episode Guide for more info! Terms Fashion Card: The main items for dressing up, these work in a similar way to the anime Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Star Ring: When someone performs with a Great Look (the equivalent of a Premium Rare) during Season 1, the Idol will get a "ring" on her back based on it's personality. * Parade Ascension: Parade Academy's main event, while the Idol Ways Princess hasn't been discovered, Parade Academy organizes a competition to show who's the most deserving Idol to be at the top of the Idol Ways, however, she doesn't have the abilities of the true Princess Rollin' Rush: OIW equivalent to an Appeal, Making Drama or Prism Jump; Magical skate wheels appear on the shoes and the Idol performing skates in an enviroment based on her Type and Brand. Yearly Thematics: Similar to Aikatsu's Systems, yearly thematics use a specific theme to design Looks and Great Looks, these Looks also activate special Rollin' Rushes. This year's theme is "Jewels" so Looks must include a bunch of Precious gems on them. Trivia *The first version of the series was a crossover fanfic between MLP: Equestria Girls and Aikatsu! *Our Idol Ways' Thematics share a similar theme to Aikatsu's Systems *Our Idol Ways is the first Idol Anime to be dubbed to Latin American Spanish Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Fan Series Category:Our Idol Ways